


all your love is worth the chase

by markerlimes (sunmi)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 5 Times, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Promiscuity, Promises, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmi/pseuds/markerlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 people (+1) that taught Deft about love</p>
            </blockquote>





	all your love is worth the chase

**Author's Note:**

> late valentines fic that isn't quite a lovey dovey or cute as i wanted it to be, oh well. title is from another ariana grande song not named adore.mp3 but i'm still tilted by it anyways. 
> 
> for m who tilts me to no end on top of that song.

5\. (easy crush, easy love) 

 

Lee Jihoon is the first boy, or first person really, to make Hyukkyu feel different.

It’s never a bad kind of different, not the way the bullies at school sneered at him for loving video games- although over time Hyukkyu almost wishes it would be just as direct and obvious.

A four year gap between them keeps Jihoon mysterious and Hyukkyu forever on the cusp of maturity. It keeps them far apart enough for no one to bat an eyelash at the way Jihoon dotes on him or pats his head, but not enough for Hyukkyu to question the lingering heat in his cheeks every time Jihoon sits him down on his lap and whispers soft encouragements into his ear.

No matter how passive, how perpetually bored he appears, Jihoon always has a smile for Hyukkyu. A soft smile, a hidden grin, Hyukkyu learns to read them all- to hoard these little trinkets and accomplishments, even though Jihoon is always more than generous with Hyukkyu. He’s kind, always smiling around Hyukkyu, pulling him in for a hug and telling him how much he’s improved from game to game.

It's not question that Hyukkyu likes being doted on and that the rest of the MVP boys dote on him like it's second nature. Cheonju, Gwanhyung and all of them treat Hyukkyu like a real younger brother, but there's something about the way Jihoon does it that makes Hyukkyu question himself, makes him question the small tingle tracing along his spine every time Jihoon compliments him. 

Jihoon’s fingers are long and wrap all the way around Hyukkyu’s wrists when he tugs him out of bed and into the practice room where Hyukkyu spends the rest of his day sneaking glances to his left. If Jihoon ever notices, he never lets Hyukkyu know.

By September, Jihoon is gone.

He’s off to bigger and better things with SK Telecom T1 while Hyukkyu sits with the rest of MVP Blue in the audience and watches their sister team fail spectacularly at the World Championships. Plenty of boys pull Hyukkyu into their laps and fill him with flattery, but it’s just not the same.

 

 

4\. (firsts)

 

Koo Seungbin is not Hyukkyu’s first crush, but he makes it a point to take almost every other first Hyukkyu has to offer.

Seungbin looks at Hyukkyu in a way that no one else ever has, and maybe it’s a good thing because Seungbin’s penchant for jealousy comes only second to his love for making Hyukkyu feel uncomfortable.

Whether it’s through physical contact or just plain creepiness, Seungbin has a way of getting under Hyukkyu’s skin. He peels Hyukkyu back off the side of his chair and slides his arms around his waist like they belong there and over time, they do.

Hyukkyu doesn’t crave touch the way Seungbin does, but physical intimacy is a good way to unwind after a stressful game or even right before one. Seungbin’s fingers are always wandering, tickling his ribs or sliding up the hem of his shirt when he’s not paying attention.

He always comes to Hyukkyu when there’s nothing to do, when the queue time is stupidly long and both of them could use some company- a break from all the rapidfire clicking and defeat screens. Seungbin mimes sneaking into the Samsung Blue practice room like he’s on a top secret mission even when it’s all too obvious who his target is.

“You don’t have to do that,” Hyukkyu says and the way Seungbin grins back at him suggests that yeah, of course he has to do this.

“This?” Seungbin says even though he knows that Hyukkyu doesn’t mean the touching at all. Hyukkyu makes a noncommittal grunt and Seungbin simply pushes his hand higher until the flat of his palm is warm against Hyukkyu’s stomach. “How about this?”

“Yeah, that,” Hyukkyu answers, but because it’s Seungbin he doesn’t move away. Instead he pulls his other hand over and starts making little circles on Hyukkyu’s stomach. The feeling of it isn’t exactly bad and it’s not all that weird either precisely because Seungbin does it so often.

(It’ll hit him later some time down the road when their relationship becomes more and more strained with every time Samsung Blue and White clashed throughout the year, that he was at one point completely okay with Seungbin giving him a belly rub in semi-public.)

“Stop,” Hyukkyu says and it’s doubly annoying that his voice comes out so whiny. “That tickles.”

“I know,” Seungbin replies and he never tells Hyukkyu what he knows or how, but Hyukkyu’s more than okay with letting the question settle into the air around them. The match pops up and Hyukkyu lets Seungbin rest his head on the edge of Hyukkyu’s shoulder as the sounds of the game take over his thoughts.

 

\---

 

The first time Seungbin kisses him, it’s after the Winter season of 2013. Neither of them are quite winning on the international stage yet but that’s okay because they’re still young and they have potential.

Seungbin has a OGN title from spring under his belt and a disastrous worlds run. Hyukkyu is freshly 17 and has neither, but with the way the Samsung coaches and staff chew White out, he thinks he doesn't quite mind.

The Winter season is grueling all the same and it feels a little too much like the same story repeating itself when Samsung Blue get knocked out of the quarterfinals by the reigning world champions and spend the remainder of the tournament on the sidelines, yet again.

Samsung Ozone fair a bit better, making it to the finals before suffering the same end. No one is too bitter about it, but Hyukkyu thinks it’s the resignation that burns a little bit more.

There’s snow on the streets, a frigid slush coating the outside of their shoes as Seungbin leads the two of them back home after dinner. The rest of the team are up ahead and Seungbin tugs him by the wrist, sneakily leading the two of them down the opposite direction.

Hyukkyu shoots him a questioning look, but Seungbin simply pushes him along faster towards the tiny little park two blocks south of their team house.

The bench is cold when Seungbin sits them both down and takes out a cigarette. The flicker of warmth from his lighter tickles the frigid air between them and Hyukkyu finds himself leaning in closer, shoulder to shoulder with Seungbin in spite of himself.

It’s stupidly cold outside, but Hyukkyu sticks around anyways, teeth chattering and shivering frantically as Seungbin breathes in the smoke and quietly, exhales. It forms little puffs against the cold air and Hyukkyu watches numbly as Seungbin takes his free hand and links it with Hyukkyu’s. For all that Seungbin is tiny, he’s incredibly warm- burning and flushed from the alcohol at dinner.

“You cold?” Seungbin laughs and it’s more a statement than a question as he ropes an arm around Hyukkyu’s shoulders and tugs him in close. He’s surprisingly strong, always has been when it comes to manhandling Hyukkyu, and Hyukkyu finds himself not even fighting against the half-hug.

There is no magic in the air, but Seungbin is a little drunk, a little sad and something else Hyukkyu can’t quite pinpoint even as Seungbin brings both his hands up to cup Hyukkyu’s face. He tastes like smoke and soju and so many unpleasant things that the kiss shouldn’t feel good at all.

But it’s not terrible.

Hyukkyu doesn’t know how exactly he feels about it, other than the fact that it’s not weird at all. It feels just like everything else Seungbin does- unbearably fond and predictably smug.

Hyukkyu pulls back first, but his face is already burning, his lungs are warm like he’s breathed in the warm smoke from the cigarette still smoldering against the concrete. Seungbin blinks, once, twice like he’s surprised too, but the hesitation doesn’t last.

“What was that for?” Hyukkyu blurts out and Seungbin doesn’t look hurt at his outburst, just amused. 

“Did I take your first kiss?” Seungbin gloats. “Awww Hyukkyu, you shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay,” Hyukkyu says even though he thinks it’s Seungbin’s first kiss too. Hyukkyu brings a hand up and his lips are chapped, rapidly cooling as they sit on the bench, frozen together.

Above them, snow starts to fall again and Hyukkyu lets Seungbin tug him up to his feet before linking their hands together again to walk back home.

 

\---

 

The first time Hyukkyu considers that he might be in over his head starts the same way every interaction with Seungbin does. It starts with a little bit of kissing, some touching snuck in between the Spring playoffs games. Only this time, Seungbin pushes the waistband of his boxers down and slides a hand between his thighs.

It’s dark backstage and KT Rolster are next door in the other practice room down the hall which is the only reason Hyukkyu doesn’t yell in surprise. Seungbin’s hands, forever wandering, are entirely too purposeful with the way they tease and flutter below his navel.

“Hyung,” he whispers, biting back a small yelp as Seungbin pushes down, palming the front of his pants with his other hand. “I don’t think-”

“It’s okay,” Seungbin tells him, already getting onto his knees. “You look nervous, it’ll feel good and help you relax I promise.”

He dips his head forward and in one smooth motion, pulls Hyukkyu’s sweatpants and boxers down past the middle of his thighs. The cool air makes him flush, but it’s the warmth of Seungbin’s mouth that makes his knees weak. He can hear the sounds of voices just down the hallway, so close with just paper thin walls hiding them. 

Seungbin’s tongue swirls over the head of his cock and Hyukkyu bites into his own lip trying not to moan. Seungbin sucks him off like he knows exactly how to do it, as if he’s been planning this day for years and has been practicing for it too.

It’s not as if Hyukkyu has other experience to compare this one to, but Seungbin’s cocksure confidence makes it hard to imagine that this is his first time. He licks the underside of Hyukkyu’s cock like he can’t get enough of it and the smug expression on his stays even when Hyukkyu accidentally bucks forward, making him gag slightly.

“It’s good right?” Seungbin asks, pulling off to breathe for a second and his voice sounds so wrecked, scratchy and deep. He scratches his nails down Hyukkyu's thigh and Hyukkyu can only nod and make stupid choked off noises as Seungbin dips forward again.

There's a roar of laughter that comes from the room next to them and Hyukkyu jolts back trying to push Seungbin away in panic. There's footsteps coming down the hallway and to his horror, Hyukkyu can identify Byungkwon's maniacal laughter among them. 

"Hyung, wait," Hyukkyu gasps and everything sounds so loud, so obvious that it's making him flush all over. Seungbin's not exactly quiet with how easy he makes it all look with the slurping sounds and the appreciative hums coming from him. 

"Just stay quiet," he smirks and Hyukkyu moves both his hands to cover his mouth, trying his hardest to not make any sounds as Seungbin works his other hand around his base and jerks him off lazily. 

Hyukkyu comes, biting into his own knuckles to muffle the noise and tries not to look at how pleased Seungbin looks as he unflinchingly swallows.

“You taste good,” Seungbin gloats and Hyukkyu flushes at the wayward praise. “I knew you would.”

He moves his hands up to cover his face, but Seungbin catches his wrists before he can. He looks up at Hyukkyu, still smug even with the sheen of come obvious on his lips. "Don't be shy now after I just sucked your dick, c'mon."

“Don’t say weird things,” Hyukkyu mumbles, but Seungbin presses in for a kiss tasting bitter and of reckless abandon, and Hyukkyu forgets to keep complaining.

(They go on to win the best of three as Seungbin cheers from the audience, a knowing smile on his lips that Hyukkyu can't look at it without going scarlet at the memory.)

 

\---

 

The first time Seungbin fucks him, it’s gentle and so un-Seungbin like that Hyukkyu forces himself to keep his eyes open just to make sure that any of this is actually happening. They're all high off the LOL Master's Grand Finals, an event where finally both Samsung teams can win together, can stand on stage and finally lift a trophy together.

They drink to celebrate and this time when Seungbin leads Hyukkyu back home early with a dirty whisper in his ear, Hyukkyu doesn't think twice before he nods. Seungbin practically shoves him into the taxi and gives the address back home to the dorm even as his hands are still lightly palming at the front of Hyukkyu's pants. The taxi driver can't see much in the dark, and the semi-public nature of the ride only seems to spur Seungbin on even more as he pushes his lips against Hyukkyu's neck and lightly grazes his teeth against the skin there. 

Hyukkyu shivers, but he manages to stay quiet as Seungbin's fingers find their way in between his legs to pinch at his thighs with a chuckle. The teasing touches are enough to make all the blood rush to his head and Seungbin keeps his gleeful expression as Hykkyu leans his head over to rest it on the back of the front seat. He's pretty sure that the driver can't hear him panting over the sound of the music, but the idea that Seungbin might get them caught fooling around in the backseat of a taxi is enough to keep him on edge. 

He's painfully hard by the time they arrive home and the world seems to spin as he gets to his feet and adjusts his pants, feeling rather self-conscious even though it's practically pitch black out on the street. Hyukkyu's fingers are shaking as he unlocks the door, heady with the knowledge of what exactly Seungbin intends to do to him once they make it past the doorway. 

Seungbin's touch is burning, heated from alcohol and the anticipation of wrecking Hyukkyu as much as he wants. Seungbin pushes him down onto the bed and immediately gets to work on his clothes. He pushes Hyukkyu's legs apart and curls his fingers in just the right way that makes his thighs quiver and his entire body shake.

He fingers Hyukkyu for what seems like hours until Hyukkyu’s slumped over and relaxed, a pleasurable warmth coiled in his gut. He feels fucked out even before Seungbin lines himself up and pushes inside slowly.

“Relax,” he coos and then gently mocking. “It’s just the tip, you can take just the tip right?”

“I can take more than that,” Hyukkyu shoots back even as the stretch of Seungbin’s cock begins to get uncomfortable. He twists to his side, trying to get into a better position but all it does is make Seungbin slide in deeper.

"It's gonna hurt a little," Seungbin states plainly and his gaze flickers down to where their bodies meet and he lets out a low exhale. "Shit, you're tight."

“Don't say stuff like that,” Hyukkyu protests under his breath, but he eases back and lets Seungbin dictate the pace until the stretching burn subsides.

“You’re doing so good,” Seungbin murmurs and he brings a hand up to cup Hyukkyu’s chin so that their eyes meet. Seungbin’s eyes are dark, his pupils blown wide with lust as he slowly rocks his hips forward. It doesn't exactly hurt, but the stretch of it really does burns when Seungbin thrusts forward to push himself in fully. 

Hyukkyu lets out a gasp, he can’t help it and instantly Seungbin’s eyes search his, ghosting over his expressions with concern Hyukkyu has trouble fathoming. It’s mesmerizing to watch the way Seungbin stares down at him, utterly concentrated as he fucks into Hyukkyu. 

Seungbin's thrusts are erratic, too fast and too slow all at the same time and Hyukkyu is more than content to just let him control the pace. He pins Hyukkyu down, his grip settling on Hyukkyu's hips as he fucks into him faster and harder. 

“So tight, so perfect, you’re so so good,” he repeats over and over again. He kisses Hyukkyu harshly until his lungs burn and even then refuses to let up.

Embarrassingly enough, the only thing falling past Hyukkyu’s lips is Seungbin’s name, but it’s worth the look in his eyes, the gleam of possessiveness every time Hyukkyu’s breath stutters.

For all that Seungbin boasts about having sexual experience, he’s still a teenager and comes all too quickly. He ruts in harshly and then pushes in close to kiss Hyukkyu, stealing anything and everything he's got left. 

“Fuck.” Hyukkyu’s thighs are shaking, every inch of him trembling, as Seungbin pulls out and pulls the condom off with a small groan. Seungbin's sweating, his bangs damp and clinging to his forehead as he leans in to kiss Hyukkyu again. 

“I can get it back up,” Seungbin rolls over to grin at him. “Just give me a sec.”

“I’m okay,” Hyukkyu lies even though he’s still embarrassingly hard and leaking. He'd been so so close. “You don’t have to-”

“Don’t be stupid,” Seungbin groans and he pushes himself up to his elbows to bring himself level with Hyukkyu’s still spread legs.

“Think I can get you off with just my fingers?” Seungbin challenges and Hyukkyu makes a little choked off noise in spite of himself. He’s not gonna say no to it even as Seungbin devilishly brandishes the lube in his hand and leans forward to slide two fingers back in.

It doesn’t take much to get Hyukkyu to finish, not with Seungbin whispering filthy things about how good he looks taking a cock and how he’s tighter than any girl Seungbin’s ever fucked. It makes him feel dirty and equally parts treasured, an emotion only Seungbin’s been able to make him feel. 

Afterwards, they cuddle even though Hyukkyu feels irreparably gross and sweaty with Seungbin snoring down his back and his come-stained fingers gripping the edge of Hyukkyu's hip bone like he's afraid that he'll slip out in the middle of the night. 

 

\---

 

The first time Hyukkyu feels utterly crushing defeat is, of course, at Seungbin’s hands. It’s devastating no matter how he tells himself otherwise and the way Seungbin holds him on stage in front of millions of people doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“Hyukkyu-ah,” Seungbin says and his voice is torn, which makes no sense because Seungbin should be happy, utterly elated to make it to the World Championship Finals. "It's okay, it's okay."

He soothes his hand down Hyukkyu's back and tucks him into a hug. There's no fight left in him and he lets his body sag into Seungbin's hold, lets him gather him in his arms and tell him all kinds of lies. 

Hyukkyu wants to sigh, wants to ask if he’s finally happy but there’s no breath left in his lungs as he lines up with the rest of Samsung, winners and losers together, to bow. 

Back at the dorm, he lets Hyukkyu cry into his shoulder like the dumb crybaby that he is and doesn’t even say a word even when the crying becomes less tears and more snot.

Hyukkyu can barely see out of his eyes the next morning, but he’d recognize the mop of reddish-purple hair tickling his chin anywhere. He peels himself slowly off the back of the couch and sits upright. Immediately his head begins to throb and Seungbin comes to life. 

"Morning," he croaks out and Hyukkyu nods his head, still numb. "Let me get you some water."

He accepts the glass silently and settles for counting the stripes on his socks when Seungbin tips his chin up to look at him. 

"Get some rest," is all Seungbin says and he looks so downcast that it makes no sense. 

“You should be happy,” Hyukkyu mumbles and at first his voice doesn’t even work properly. It cracks half-way and he’s forced to whisper the rest, even though Seungbin looks like he knows exactly what Hyukkyu means to say.

"I am," Seungbin replies and he wraps his arms around Hyukkyu as they sit in silence. It's obvious what he's doing and it still doesn't make Hyukkyu feel any better to know how much Seungbin pities him and the rest of Blue. 

It's dead silent in the dorms for the next couple of days leading up to Worlds.

Eojin does his best to avoid everyone and everything, bitter in the way that only someone scorned twice can be. On the other hand, Dayoon, bless his heart, makes a banner to bring to the finals stage with the words- SAMSUNG FIGHTING-  lazily painted across. Even, Cheonju and Gwanhyung manage to put their wounded pride aside to pool their full support behind Samsung White. They're not exactly young anymore and Hyukkyu can't help but wonder what this means for them. If they're okay with retiring with an _almost_ as the best they'll ever be.  

There was never any question that White would win Worlds or that whoever won that final match between sister teams would go on to lift the cup. Hyukkyu knows this and yet, he wonders that if it had happened any other way, if he would be the one on the couch patting Seungbin's back or wiping down his snot. 

There's one night, two days before the grand final when Seungbin cooks him ramen and only disappears for a couple hours when Samsung White have mandatory scrims. Hyukkyu wakes up to find Seungbin draped over the side of his bed, his glasses smushed against his face. He looks all kinds of awful and stupid, yet Hyukkyu leans forward without thinking to brush his hair back and pull his glasses off, and just like that, he knows. 

Sure enough, Hyukkyu sits with the rest of the crowd at Sangam Stadium and watches Seungbin and the rest of Samsung White lift the Summoner's cup. There's confetti drowning the stage, but even past all the glitter and camera flashes, Hyukkyu can pinpoint Seungbin's giddy laughter, the awkward charm in his smile as he lifts the cup and raises it towards the sky. 

 

\---

 

The last night they spend as ten in the Samsung house is somber in a way that Hyukkyu find even more oppressive than the nights after White eliminated them from Worlds. 

If losing Worlds was a nightmare, then waking up to the reality that his entire team, his family for the past two years, is effectively disbanding makes Hyukkyu wish he were still dreaming. 

He and Seungbin watch TV on the couch, tucked under the same blanket and try not to think about anything really. In their minds, they've already said their goodbyes, had their final Samsung dinner with heaps of celebratory ramen and the snacks they've saved but will never finish. They play poker, drink and reminisce about the good times even though it seems all too preemptive.  

Tomorrow Inkyu will be headed back to Busan for the off-season and then probably to some team in China. Hyukkyu thinks he might end up overseas as well, but it's hard to know for sure. They'll keep tabs on each other, but that's about all they can do. Inven is already calling it the end of an empire and 

Dayoon keeps thinking about America or even a team in Europe, and for Dayoon who has always been free-spirited, it could very well be real. He talks about playing for famous teams with a wild light in his eyes and all Hyukkyu can think of is how staggeringly far America is. America is somewhere they go once a year to compete, not to  _live_ there. 

He has no idea where Seungbin will end up, but Seungbin himself doesn't seem too worried. 

"You should come with me," Seungbin jokes and for a second with all the cardboard boxes surrounding them and against the hollowness of the dorm, it feels tempting. "We can sub for the same team and keep everyone guessing who they'll be getting crushed by each week."

Hyukkyu tries to laugh, but he knows it won't ever happen. Both he and Seungbin have too much pride, too much ambition to camp out on a bench as the other performed on stage, and yet-

“I’m going to miss you,” Seungbin murmurs sometime in the middle of the night as they curl against each other with Seungbin's arms wrapped around his waist. It's a sleeping position that Hyukkyu's too used to by now, Seungbin with his head tucked into his shoulder and his breath tickling his neck. 

"I'm going to really miss you," he repeats and Hyukkyu thinks for a second that he’s not meant to hear any of this. He keeps breathing, slow steady breaths and thinks he might be dreaming when Seungbin continues. “I love you. I love you Hyukkyu.”

Hyukkyu holds his breath, not sure if he should have said something back as he lets the silence fill out. Either way it’s easier to pretend to be asleep than to answer something he’s not sure he’ll ever be ready to answer.

It’s not a break up, but it might as well be the end. From this point on, nothing will ever be the same. They know this, but they won’t talk about it.

Instead he waits for Seungbin’s breathing to even out, before he finds his hand over the covers and links their fingers together for the last time.

 

 

3 + 2. (love for the game) 

 

From the moment Hyukkyu steps into the EDG gaming house, he knows that Ming Kai is interested in him.

Not like that of course, even though Hyukkyu is more than open to the idea of it. Ming Kai scouted him and Wonseok to join EDG, not out of wayward intentions but because Ming Kai loves competing, loves winning, and, more than anything, loves playing the game itself.

Nobody loves practicing the way Ming Kai does, except for maybe Lee Sanghyuk. After all, it takes a God to know a God and that’s how Ming Kai stays in relation to Hyukkyu. A leader, a friend, but somehow still far away.

The EDG house is daunting when he first arrives and it seems only natural for him to tail Ming Kai, the only familiar presence Hyukkyu knows. The place is a fucking mansion with several floors and a layout that’s only too easy to get lost in. For the most part, Ming Kai pays him little attention, but the small moments he does- the encouraging pats and brief hugs are enough to keep Hyukkyu hooked.

Unfortunately for him, Ming Kai is resolute in his goal to win worlds and other distractions have no place in his life no matter how much Hyukkyu plays up his charm, coy looks and soft smiles ineffective.  

Thankfully he’s not the only one who feels the burn of it. Hyukkyu doesn’t know the yearning to have Ming Kai’s hand gripping the back of his neck, solid and commanding, but the way Tong Yang hovers in the back, his eyes curious and wary about just _how_ close Hyukkyu is getting to Ming Kai, makes him wonder if he’d like to.

Unlike Tian Ye, Tong Yang is as solitary as they come. He doesn’t talk much and even then, the clunky English Hyukkyu knows probably isn’t enough to convey what they both have in mind.

Tong Yang is the embodiment of a top laner, an isolated island who prefers to listen to his own music when Tian Ye and Zhiming are messing around. He and Hyukkyu are very rarely alone together, and when they do interact it’s to walk the dog or discuss the most recent pick and ban phase.

There’s almost negative chemistry between them if Hyukkyu’s half honest, but the night after EDG win the Spring championships sparks something altogether.

That night, he and Tong Yang fool around on the couch and it ends with his teeth buried in Tong Yang’s shoulder as the other boy fucks him roughly. The fabric of the couch is rough against his back and it leaves a burn that’ll make it uncomfortable to lean back on his chair for days.

Tong Yang, as it turns out, is a biter. He leaves marks all across Hyukkyu’s neck and pulls Hyukkyu’s hair so hard that strands of it come out when Hyukkyu finally sucks him off. Tong Yang pulls him back over for a brief kiss as he curls a hand around Hyukkyu and jerks him off in return.

They’re loud enough to wake the whole house up even though Tong Yang repeatedly cups his hand over Hyukkyu’s mouth and begs him to stay quiet, like he’s afraid to get caught.

It’s only too obvious who their target is when they head into the practice room the next day and Hyukkyu catches Ming Kai’s heated stare across the room, boring down on the way Hyukkyu limps to his chair and the dark splotches hidden just under the edge of his collar. The way he stares down at Tong Yang and the very obvious glow on his cheeks is even more telling. They’re more or less careful about playing it cool, but he catches Tong Yang’s grin out of the corner of his eye and wonders what exactly they’ve started between the three of them.

Hyukkyu is still sore the next day, but he lets Tong Yang lead him into his room anyways and make as much of a mess as they want on Ming Kai’s bed knowing full well that there’ll be evidence that they can’t clean up.

This time it’s Hyukkyu that repays the favor in full. Tong Yang lets him bite into his neck and leave all sorts of pretty marks on the pale skin there as Hyukkyu pushes him down on the mattress and fingers him open. He lets Tong Yang ride him as he jerks him off in steady strokes.

All in all, the less said between them, the better this all works. Whoever said that there always needed to be a jungler to facilitate synergy between the top and botlanes is a liar.

It’s business as usual as they gear up for MSI. Hyukkyu’s always the earliest to practice and soon enough Tong Yang matches his schedule. Ming Kai is unruffled as usual, but if Ming Kai isn’t going to put out until EDG wins worlds, that doesn’t mean he and Tong Yang can’t have a little fun in the meantime.

 

 

1\. (giddy again)

 

Hyukkyu kisses Martin backstage once in 2014 in Singapore and exactly three times one year later in London.

They’re chaste kisses, the kind of soft stolen kisses between star-crossed lovers or something to that effect. What exactly that something _is_ , is what's confusing to Hyukkyu. Cheonju calls it a crush, Gwanhyung thinks they're just platonic ADC buddies and Seungbin with a sneer, flat out calls it _consorting with the enemy_.

It would be easy to write this whole thing off as a fling, but it's not quite like that either. Hyukkyu knows by now that he's got a bit of reputation among the pro-players, but if any rumors have spread abroad, Martin remains oblivious.

Martin's flirty on the surface, charming and oh so _Swedish_ in his interviews that Hyukkyu really can't tell how much of what he's saying is just to play it up for the crowd. The translations are pretty clear though, but the sudden interest he receives alongside the scrutiny among his own teammates makes whatever  _it_ is seem even more scandalous. 

In person Marin is pretty much as romantic as they come, but as far as physical intimacy goes, Hyukkyu is left feeling a little disappointed.

It’s not as if they have time to anything else. Worlds is a hurricane of press interviews, scrims, and anxious thoughts crawling up his spine. They’re here to win, not make friends, but Hyukkyu can’t help it when it comes to Martin.

Martin is tall, irresistibly handsome, and more than anything else, he treasures Hyukkyu in a way that’s almost absurd for having never met him before in real life. They share secrets about the game with each other because it’s all they know and in this stretch of time, there’s nothing that matters more to them.

It’s easy to fall for his nearly magnetic charm, his kindness and his bright, open smile. The feeling seems mutual too with Martin who tells Hyukkyu how he’s the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen and that he’s idolized him since day one. It’s horribly flattering and part of Hyukkyu wonders if this is what summer camp feels like-- a short period of time filled with fleeting feelings and too many hormones cooped up in one place.

Martin exits Worlds early in 2014, just shy of making it out of the group stages, but before leaving he kisses the tips of Hyukkyu’s fingers and then the edge of his knuckles when they meet up in his hotel room afterwards. 

They’ll stay in touch because in the modern age of internet, it’s not so easy to walk out of people’s lives without leaving little bytes of shrapnel everywhere. Martin won’t be so easy to forget and judging from the looks of it, it’s not as if anyone on the Samsung team will be letting Hyukkyu forget this encounter anytime soon either.

2015 is easier.

There’s less guess work, more frantic kissing and flattery, and being with Marin is just so easy that Hyukkyu wishes that they didn’t have to face each other so early.

Quarters is far too early but the knowledge that only one of them will make it next stage doesn’t dampen their relationship in the least bit. Martin still holds him like he’s delicate china that’s meant for display only, and tells him how much he’s missed him—the two of them together, like it’s the norm.

Their friendship is something unique, something so strange and different spread across two years and two continents that it’s a wonder that they’ve managed to make it this far. Some friendships are like that, Hyukkyu supposes and it seems almost too natural for him and Martin to pick off right where they left off with no turbulence in between. Martin hasn't changed much over the year. He's taller, yes, but so is Hyukkyu and this time when they meet up, Hyukkyu is the one who greets him first and waits for Martin to respond. They don’t speak the same language, but it’s always been easy to read Martin as a person.  His smiles are genuine, gums and teeth showing when Hyukkyu tells him about his year in China and how the internet breaks more often than it works and how he misses home late at night when Tian Ye is snoring and no one else is awake. 

Martin doesn't understand what it's like to be in China, but he's had his fair share of moving abroad and feeling homesick. He listens and nods, speaking slow enough for Hyukkyu to understand everything and in the midst of everything, Hyukkyu wonders if they've done everything backwards. Crush first, kissing second and then getting to actually know each other as people. Either way, it's too late to re-do what's already gone so well, and they've never had much time to begin with. 

In the end EDG lose out and this time it’s Martin hovering in the corner of his hotel room looking apologetic as Hyukkyu packs up his bags to return home. Everything is easier the second time, the loss, the goodbye kiss, and lastly, Martin pulling him in for a hug that Hyukkyu never wants to end.

(They see each other at the airport once more, just by sheer luck- Martin headed to Brussels and Hyukkyu ready to board the plane back to China.  
  
“See you next year babe?” Martin says and he shoots Hyukkyu a sly wink when the rest of his team aren’t looking.

Hyukkyu shoos him away with a wave, but the flush on his face is enough to make Martin grin as he walks towards the terminal with his bags under his hand. Hyukkyu turns around to watch him walk away, wondering if third time's the charm.) 

 

 

+1. (promise)

 

Tian Ye, as great as a support partner as he is, leaves a lot more to be desired in terms of his personality.

Hyukkyu means it in mostly a joking vibe, but Tian Ye has a tendency to overstep boundaries and then leap over them some more. He does the same in game, forever going all in as soon as he lands a sneaky hook or two. Hyukkyu's used to living the passive life in lane, but ever since Tian Ye's been on board with him at EDG, he's been begrudgingly roped into being proactive to a fault.

It helps that they're good, really _really_ good and in the first split they play together, the two of them dumpster almost every other botlane in the LPL. Tian Ye still plays like a rookie though, lacking finesse in his judgement and shotcalling, but his mechanical skill is solid and he's borderline reckless, devoted to a maddening degree, when it comes to going in to save Hyukkyu from a bad gank. 

Tian Ye, as a roommate, leaves a lot more to be desired in general. He's loud, hyperactively immature and snores like a truck every night without fail.

On a really good night, Hyukkyu will pass out first. On a less good night, Hyukkyu makes do by plugging in his headphones as he reaches over to pat Tian Ye's head fondly and tries not to think back to all the times he’s wanted to strangle him instead. On a bad night, his fingers will itch to reach over to the bed next to him and he prays to God there's someway to put Tian Ye on permanent mute without actually killing him.

All in all, Tian Ye’s still a good kid though, Hyukkyu thinks, and sometimes watching Tian Ye bounce around the practice room makes him feel so old. They're only two years apart, but it feels like a generational gap with how quickly the esports scene moves. Hyukkyu's been through three season of competitive play and seen the best and worst of teams. Tian Ye still sees everything as a game because he's at heart, a rookie and he looks up to Hyukkyu in a way that's almost too pure, too genuine for Hyukkyu to stomach. 

He won’t be Jihoon or even Seungbin to Tian Ye, who is as easily impressionable as he is obnoxious. Hyukkyu won’t make the same mistake of fostering dependence on a relationship that rides on communication and a gaming contract, but the longer he watches Tian Ye the more he worries that it’s already happened.

It's almost inevitable, if he really thinks about it. They spend twelve hours a day practicing, stuck next to each other in queue, in game, and in real life. The wait gets boring, even if the game never does, and Tian Ye spends a good amount of what free time he does have poking at Hyukkyu just to see what kinds of reactions he can get out of him. 

They duo queue a lot, working with a translator between them for maximum efficiency. Tian Ye is a fast learner though, and over time he's been able to pick up and sense what Hyukkyu's going for even before the translator can utter a word. Some other things, Hyukkyu learns, need no translating at all. 

Today's a rare day where Tian Ye is up and practicing before Hyukkyu's even awake. He walks into the practice room just in time to see Tian Ye click out of queue.

"Good morning," he calls and Hyukkyu blinks back sleepily at him.

"Can we duo today?" Tian Ye says immediately and he sounds so cheerful, so positively ready to battle the world with Hyukkyu at his side, that Hyukkyu finds himself booting up his computer even though he hasn't had any breakfast yet.

"Okay," he replies and Tian Ye lets him pick what match up they try out today. It's always good to experiment as a botlane and that's what Hyukkyu tells himself even if the results are less than stellar. They get ganked twice in five minutes and Hyukkyu feels pretty mature as a person when he doesn't complain bitterly to their jungler when the enemy team come in for the third time.

Sometimes, that's life. 

“Shibal,” he curses as his screen goes gray again and Tian Ye follows him shortly into the death timer screen. He leans back in his chair, stifling a frown when Tian Ye repeats it after him.

“That’s a bad word,” he scolds, lightly tapping two fingers to the inside of Tian Ye’s wrist.

“You taught me that,” Tian Ye shoots back and Hyukkyu makes a small tsk tsk noise.

“I did no such thing, shibal,” he says back as the enemy Alistar headbutts him back. Tian Ye’s grin catches his attention, cheeky and youthful.

“You did too,” Tian Ye sticks his tongue out and mimes reaching out to grab Hyukkyu’s wrist.

Tian Ye is young, so full of hope that it makes Hyukkyu want to promise him a lot of things- that EDG will win this upcoming split, that they will win Worlds together this year and even- that he won’t leave when it comes time to renew contracts to return to Korea. It's all just empty promises though, because it all boils down to how temporary this all is. Whatever they might have, could ever possibly have, won’t work because Hyukkyu’s not from China and he’s got military service waiting for him the minute he does return home. 

“Watch out!” Tian Ye suddenly warns and immediately Hyukkyu sees the attack coming on screen and side steps it in one smooth motion. 

"I saw it coming," he huffs back. "Don't worry."

"Did not," Tian Ye shoots back childlishly. "I saved you."

"Sure thing," Hyukkyu nods and turns his attention back to the screen even though he's well aware that Tian Ye's gaze is still locked on him. 

“I’m here to keep you safe,” he promises and the conviction in his voice is almost too flattering.

“Don’t say dumb things,” Hyukkyu says gently and leans over to ruffle his hair.

The way Tian Ye smiles back at him makes it feel like he might as well have said nothing, and that's how it goes. Tian Ye has a lot to learn and some of it he will learn the hard way, some of it he will learn from Hyukkyu. No matter how he goes about it, Tian Ye will grow to be one of the best supports in the world. He's suddenly grateful that he's here for this part-- that as wowed as Tian Ye was to play with Hyukkyu at first, that someday there will be another fresh faced ADC just as honored to play with Tian Ye. Things will come full circle some day, but for now, it's just the two of them squabbling over who should have dodged what skill shot and bemoaning their recent loss streak. 

He starts a surrender vote and prays that their team will just put them out of their misery. They never really stood a chance to begin with and Hyukkyu lets out a sigh of relief as the nexus blows up in their faces. 

"Okay fine," Tian Ye admits sullenly as their screens go dark once again. "That one was my fault."

"That's better," Hyukkyu says, patting Tian Ye on the back as he visibly deflates. 

It doesn't last for long though, it never does.

“Let’s work harder and be the best botlane in the world,” Tian Ye says, perking up as he raises up his pinky for Hyukkyu to take.

Without hesitation, he pulls Tian Ye’s hand in his own and then tugs him forward, grinning as Tian Ye flushes a cute pink.

“Deal,” he says and knows that he can promise him at least this.

 


End file.
